A Life To Remember
by Gothic Skittle
Summary: AU-ish Deathfic,crossover Lost Boys/Interview With the Vampire. Girl meets boy(s), boy(s) drag girl into joining thier crew, which meant becoming one of them. tear filled moments balanced by extreme moments of insane giddiness! Please RxR!


A Life to Remember:

Chapter 1- joining The Club

It was one of those busy and noisy nights at Dotties, the small restaurant that sat so close to the boardwalk that it was practically on the grounds. It was nearing eight o'clock and most of the girls working couldn't wait to get off. It was busier now than anytime during the 1-8 shift. People in and out and in, mostly wanting coffee or hot chocolate for their kids. Finally eight o'clock rolled around.

"Ohkay girls, it's eight...you can check out now." A tall, lanky redhead spoke from behind the counter as a flood of waitresses went to the back and another flood of girls walked through the front door. Back behind the counter, a short, rather chubby girl walked up to the tall lanky redhead and started to talk to her. 

"Tracie, I'll see you tomorrow, huh?" The short girl had rather long hair, that was bleached blonde but you could see her darker blonde roots very well. 

"Ohkay Raleigh...But remember, don't stay out too late." Tracie responded with a laugh as Raleigh started out the door.

The night outside was airy, full of sound- music, laughing, people talking and being stupid, families, and the water crashing on the rocks. Raleigh started walking towards the boardwalk to where she sat and waited for friends every night. She was wearing her normal 'just-got-off-work-and-I'm-ready-to-party' outfit: A white tank top with red letters that said "Twizted but Lovable", cream shorts with a red and white sarong wrap around and black sandals. She was wearing all of her jewelry, rings, studded choker, bracelets, and the whole getup. She never took it off. To top it all off she was wearing long beaded mismatched earrings. She loved her style.

She reached the railing and sat on it and began to look around for her crew. She caught the gaze of a very tough looking blonde guy who was about her age if not older, on a motorcycle across the way. He was with three other guys, all on motorcycles. There was also a girl and a little boy with them...the boy was with the dark haired guy and the girl was with another blonde one with shorter hair.

_The leader of them all_ Raleigh thought.

The guy who caught her eye looked at the others then nodded in her direction. The girl looked unsure. The little boy looked from the girl to each of the guys then shook his head. Raleigh watched them with fascination, wondering if they were going to approach her. Sure enough, the four motorcycles whizzed her way. Raleigh was confused and maybe a bit frightened. She hoped that this bunch was a whole lot better than the last group she got involved in. 

"Wanna ride?" The 'leader' of the group asked Raleigh. She looked around at the people surrounding her in silence. Then the girl on the back of his bike finally spoke up.

"You don't have to...really." The girl had a pleading look on her face...pleading her not to go. Raleigh looked around for a few seconds longer, then without saying a word, mounted with the guy that was eyeing her from across the way. The others watched her as she took hold of him around the waist. The guys revved their bikes and then took off. 

The ride was nice, windy, fast. They rode from the boardwalk through the beach, under the private docks and up the hill leading to the point that overlooks the ocean and the lighthouse. The engines stopped and they dismounted. Raleigh went to hop off when the guy she was riding with grabbed her and helped her down off the bike. All of them headed for the stairs where a big "DANGER" sign was visible. The guys went ahead while the girl, holding the boy's hand, fell in step alongside Raleigh.

"I'm Star and this is Laddie." The girl stopped long enough to shake Raleigh's hand. Star was the gypsy type, black tennis with no socks; a multi coloured skirt and a white tie up tank. Her dark hair hid her earrings and hit her at the shoulders. Raleigh thought for a second before starting to walk again, with Star and Laddie at her side. The boy was small and blonde, and wore all black. He looked frightened but calm. Raleigh spoke up.

"I'm Raleigh...Nice to meet you." She smiled at star as they entered the cave. 

The cave was rather large, covered in candles and curtains, but yet had a very homey touch. Raleigh liked it. 

"Nice. You guys live here?" She asked as she came to a stop at the bottom of the entrance. Star looked at her and let go of Laddie, who ran over to one of the guys as he was being spoken to.

"Get me the rock box." The guy had long blonde hair, and in Raleigh's opinion looked much like Twisted Sister. Laddie responded to the order.

"Yeah!" Laddie went over and grabbed a stereo and handed it to him. 

The 'leader' walked over to Raleigh and started talking. 

"This was a resort in Santa Carla a long time ago until the earthquake hit San Fran. It collapsed, and now it belongs to us." He looked at Raleigh and then to Star, who was already walking over to one of the curtains. She pulled it back to reveal a small room covered with sarong-like blankets. She wrapped herself in one and sat down. The guy looked back at Raleigh. He took her arm and started walking her around the cave. He came to a stop at a chair and sat down. He motioned to one across from him. 

"Sit down." He said as the other three guys gathered around in different places. Laddie went and sat beside the dark haired guy in another little curtain-covered room with the curtain pulled back. The one who looked like Twisted Sister spoke.

"You got a name cutie?" He looked from Raleigh to each of the guys, then at Star. Raleigh responded.

"Raleigh." She looked down at the ground as the 'leader' started to speak.

"Mmm.. Raleigh. Has a nice ring to it. What do you think Marko?" He looked to the long haired blonde who Raleigh rode up with. Marko looked at Raleigh and smiled.

"I like it." He then looked back to the dark haired one sitting with Laddie. "Dwayne?" Dwayne looked up at Raleigh.

"Suites her. What about you Paul?" He looked at the Twisted Sister look a like. He eyed Raleigh and made a very interested looking face.

"Very fine. Definitely the name for her." All of a sudden all eyes were upon Raleigh, she felt like a side attraction at a fair. _Who are these people and what do they want with me?_ Raleigh couldn't stop wondering what she was doing here, but they seemed nice after all. She decided that she wanted an answer.

"Ohkay, you know my name, I know their names, but what's your name?" She looked at the guy sitting in front of her. He laughed a little and then spoke.

"Heh, smart girl. My name's David." He smiled then spoke again.

"We're not very many but what of us there are have decided that it's time to add another. We've been scoping you out for some time. Why don't you run with us?" David smiled. This caught Raleigh's attention.

"Wh-wh-what do you mean?" Raleigh noticed Star walk over to her and stood beside her with a concerned look on her face.

"Marko." David sat as Marko walked over to him. Marko bent down as David whispered something in his ear. Star looked frightened as Marko disappeared and then returned and handed David a jeweled bottle. David opened it and then took a taste, and then handed it to Raleigh. 

"Be ours." David smiled as Raleigh looked confused but took the bottle anyway.

"Erm...ohkay..." Raleigh looked at Star who was shaking.

"Don't Raleigh...you don't need to...it will be fine if you don't..." Laddie ran to Star and hid behind her, watching from afar. 

"Don't." Star's plea rang throughout Raleigh's body as she lifted the bottle to her lips and took a taste. Everyone cheered except for Star and Laddie, who both had horrified faces. They walked back into one of the curtain-covered rooms and sat with their backs to the rest of them. Raleigh looked around the room, still holding the bottle as Marko came up and took her in his arms. 

"You did it, you're a part of us now." He hugged her then turned and started yelling and cheering with Dwayne. Paul took his place in front of Raleigh and patted her shoulder. 

"You're one of us now, let's party!" He led her to where the other guys were partying and dancing. Raleigh didn't know what was going on but she thought she might as well join them. She started cheering, partying and dancing with them.


End file.
